


Low Mumbles

by SnowBlizzard



Series: South Park One-Shots [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: Craig can't help it. Tweek is just too adorable when he's quietly mumbling during class, it's very hard not to stare.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: South Park One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565416
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Low Mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I got this idea from someones Tweet and I was like "huh, this could work as a short drabble" but it escalated a bit and now we have a short oneshot instead! I hope you enjoy!

Craig had always known something was odd with Tweek. He drank so much coffee his whole body practically vibrated at times. They sit next to eachother in a lot of classes, since both of them like sitting in the back. They've talked before, they definitely have but it's still odd how Craig looks at him.

He finds everything about him endearing, his obsessive coffee drinking, his always wrongly buttoned shirt, his hair that is never straight and even his twitches. He should be annoyed by all this but he's really not.

Sometimes, if he tunes out the teacher, he can hear Tweek mumble words to himself, small things, like "I'm never gonna complete this test, oh man, oh man!" or "I hope mom bought the comic I asked for and didn't get the wrong ones again." This way, he finds out that Tweek quietly, really quietly, mumbles almost everything he thinks. Sometimes he'll hear sad things about how Tweek feels lonely but at the same time can barely handle friends. Sometimes he'll hear things that make him smile, and sometimes, the best of times, he'll hear things that will make him wanna burst out laughing. 

So Tweek Tweak, he drinks a lot of coffee, likes comic books and mumbles to himself. He's also the reason why Craig is almost failing Geography. He, for some reason, won't stop listening to Tweek quietly mumbling. Tweek has caught him staring a handful of times but by this point, nobody bats an eye when Tweek yelps in surprise because he'll do that if even so much as a bug enters the room. Afterwards Tweek has always had the same reaction, mumbling something that Craig actually can't quite catch, even if he's the only person who's sitting close to him, and putting his head into his arms on the desk, his face turning slightly red-ish. 

It's adorable.

Craig is very much aware that he has a crush on Tweek by this point but he's not sure how to approach him. 

One saturday when Clyde was having a sleepover he invited Tweek. The whole time while Clyde was talking to Tweek, he kept sending him a look, one of mischief. The sleepover is fine, Craig can tell Token gets slightly annoyed that Tweeks yelps interrupt the movie every 10 seconds but he's nice enough not to say anything. 

Problem comes when they're gonna go sleep. Craig is of course (because Clyde is a bastard who likes to see him when he's awkward as ever) places to sleep on the mattress next to Tweek, and because the universe hates him, Tweek, who has been sleeping since he laid down, snuggles up to him, spooning him and nuzzling his neck. Somewhere in the room Clyde laughs. 

They wake up like that too and Craig for the first time takes the initiative to talk to Tweek, only for the words to splutter out of his mouth like puke, "that was very nice and it felt warm and comfortable but everyone is gonna bully us if we don't shut the hell up about this so let's keep this between us okay?" 

Tweek mumbles an "okay," and cuddles closer, falling asleep again. 

From Craigs understanding, Tweek never sleeps so maybe this is a miracle. 

The next time Tweek wakes up (Craig didn't go to sleep again) he seems to forget anything has happened. Craig didn't mention it.

He realised Tweek must've thought he was a creep. The notebook on his desk just had really bad sketches on the side view of Tweeks head (Craig was a really bad artist).

He was a creep. He stayed up late thinking about how adorably Tweek twitched when the teacher asked him a question, thought about the few times he'd heard Tweek mumble something about him.

He was plain adorable.

But Tweek was also somewhat shy and pretty much convinced nobody actually wanted to be around him for him, how he acted and how he was as a person. Craig wanted all of that.

So he took it slow. Small waves and the occasional hi. Hangouts with Token and Clyde, never alone. Smalltalk before and after class. Texting went to calling and Craig soon realised that he loved Tweek.

He loved how when he texted he didn't use emojis, he used emoticons (cuter than it should be). He loved how frustrated Tweek would get get when he couldn't comb down his hair (cuter than it should be). He loves everything about Tweek. The bad things too. Beacuse it was him.

It was all Tweek.

They weren't dating, they were barely even friends but Tweek still made his heart thump rapidly whenever he saw him. He heard Tweeks mumbles, even when they were alone in one of their rooms Tweek would mumble to himself. He knew Tweek liked him but he was scared, Craig accepted that.

They both knew they liked eachother but still took every interaction slowly.

The point where they were botj completely relaxed around eachother (most of the time, they had their nervous moments) came around the time they started to pick up on eachothers habits.

Craig would start drinking coffee and Tweek would occasionally take a few sips from Craig's energy drinks. Craig would come to enjoy baking with Tweek (even if he was horrible at it) and Tweek would start to take an intrest in playing games with Craig.

The point where Craig realised he was hopelessly in love came on day when they were having a class at 7 AM and apparently Tweek hadn't slept much the other day.

He looked like shit as he walked in with his coffeemug and waltzing right over to Craig.

"Can I get some- _nghh_ of that Monster?" Craig was concused until he pointed towards the almost empty can of Monster sitting upon his desk.

He shrugged. "Sure, it's almost finished anyway so you can have the rest." Tweek muttered a quick thanks and sat down at his desk.

Tweek unscrew the lid of his thermos full of coffee and proceeded to dump all of the energy drink inside, muttering a quick "I'm gonna die," before screwing the lid back on and drinking.

Craig stared, dumbfounded, for a moment until he burst out laughing like a maniac. By this point, the lesson had started and Craig got detention.

But it was so worth it.

He loved Tweek a lot, even if he wasn't sure what they were at the moment, he didn't feel like it mattered. They had a lot of time to figure it out and Craig wasn't sure he'd want to figure it out with anyone besides Tweek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always! 
> 
> If you have anything you want to see me wirte just say so (doesn't have to be South Park) and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
